


Gohan gives birth

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Mpreg, i saw this in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: This is a crack that I saw in a dream. Don't take seriously.Gohan gives birth on a cafeteria table.





	Gohan gives birth

Gohan layed on the round cafeteria table. He was sweating and huffing and puffing. Groaning and moaning and screaming as he pushed out a living thing from his butt.

Finally it was over.

Layed in a bundle of blankets was a little, tiny, Friza. 

The end.

I guess.

I don't know what happened. 

I don't know who the father is. I wish I knew who the father is.


End file.
